


But Who Will Handle Your Darker Side?

by Gosarah15



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosarah15/pseuds/Gosarah15
Summary: They will take over. They will control your emotions in a way that you wish they didn't have to. They think they're helping you, but in reality, they will ruin your life.You have to try to control them. You can't let them take over, because once they do, you won't be able to do anything.Mark and Jack are new roommates, and the only thing getting in their way (besides their own awkwardness) are their inner demons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! I know I never know what I'm doing at first, so if you have any ideas, let me know, okay?

(Mark/Dark)

 

I know that it doesn’t make sense, but I’ve always felt like there was another side of me. A side of me that I can’t control. He controls my feelings, keeps me from letting my feelings take over my life. But it’s not always fine and dandy. No, this other side of me, he doesn’t just control my emotions, he  _ nullifies  _ them . When he’s in charge, it feels like I’m watching through somebody else’s eyes. I watch as he takes over my life. And when he’s in charge, my soul becomes a prisoner in my own body, the body I no longer have power over.

The past few years, I’ve just let him take over whenever. After all, he saved me from ruining my own life once. But now, now I feel like everything’s going to change.

 

There’s a knock at my door and I know that it’s my new roommate. I rush to open the door, knowing that any second he could just change his mind and leave. I open the door and the first thing I notice is the bright green mop of hair. I go from top to bottom and study every bit of him. His face is chiseled and somewhat roundish. He’s wearing a blue hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, revealing a really fricken’ cool tattoo. His black skinny jeans seem to fit perfectly, and his shoes are black high-tops with a tint of green. Beside him is a small green suitcase along with a black messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

“Hi,” he says, a smile forming on his face. “I’m Sean, but you can just call me Jack.”

At first I’m stunned. This guy is just so well-dressed, and I’m standing here in my boxer-briefs and slippers with no shirt holding a cup of coffee that has gone cold already.  _ Way to make a good first impression, Mark. _

Finally deciding that I’m being a terrible new roommate, I extend my hand to him, and he shakes it.

“Uh,” I start, “so your room is over here. I’ll show you. Oh, do you need your help with your bags?” I’m trying so hard to be a decent human being that I forgot that I wasn’t even dressed. 

He’s looking me up and down, his smile turning into a grimace as his face turns a dark shade of red. I suddenly become aware of my nakedness and I blush too.

“I, uh, well,” I stammer, “heh, sorry. I totally forgot you were coming. I know, terrible excuse, since it’s, like, 1:00 PM, but, well, I’m just gonna go put on some clothes. You’re room is the second door on the right,” I point him in the direction. “I’ll just, uh, go.”

And with that, I run off into my room. In the distance, I can hear a pretty whole-hearted chuckle. I like the sound of him laughing, and I make a mental note to try and make him laugh as often as possible, but at the same time I’m still mortified. I slam my bedroom door closed and I flop onto my bed, willing myself to put on some clothes and make an attempt to make a better second impression.

I was so excited to have a new roommate, but now that I have one, I just wish that I lived alone again. Or at least I wish that I could walk around in my underwear without it being weird. I don’t remember much about this guy, but I do know his name is Sean, he’s from Ireland, and he has a love for video games, just like me. He only said one thing to me, and yet I can tell that he and I could become really good friends…

 

_ I just need to try this again.  _

 

_ But pants. I need pants. _

 

_ Pants are essential. _

 

_ And maybe a shirt. _

  
  


(Sean/Jack/Anti)

 

The door opens and I’m greeted by a half-naked man who obviously forgot that I was supposed to show up today. Well, I  _ was  _ supposed to show up tomorrow, but he doesn’t need to know that. I watch him as he gives me the up-and-down, and I try my best not to do the same to him.

 

_ Because nakedness. _

 

_ Nakedness isn’t ideal. _

 

Of course, it’s hard to resist. I take in the sight in front of me. His hair is a bright red, and he has certain Asian-like facial features. He’s well-built, so he must work out daily.  _ I wish I had that kind of initiative.  _ He’s wearing black underwear and fuzzy pink slippers (which I wish I owned a pair of), and he’s lacking a shirt. I blush profusely, looking away from the man with the amazing figure in front of me, hoping that this moment doesn’t lack much longer.

Thankfully, he finally points me to my room and then rushes into his own room on the opposite side of the hallway… Directly opposite to my room.  _ Oh joy.  _

I chuckle and then make my way to my room. The minute I open the door, I am hit with this cloud of dust.  _ Well, at least I know he hasn’t used this room in a while _ . I put my stuff on a desk that sits by the window, since it seems slightly less dusty than the floor. The room is almost completely bare, apart from the desk, a pre-made bed, and this small-ish wardrobe in the corner. The bare walls are a calming shade of blue, and the floors are made of solid light oak. 

I take a moment to absorb all this new stuff that’s happening in my life. A new home in a new country with a new roommate and a new job.  _ It’s all so overwhelming. Not to mention I have a hot roommate. Well crap. _

I was almost too late getting to my room. One more minute with this guy in the same room and something bad could’ve happened.

One more minute and  _ he  _ would’ve taken over.

God, I hate  _ him _ . He’s too assertive for my taste. And when he’s taking over, I can’t do anything but watch him screw up my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Off to a quirky start, I see.
> 
> These chapters will be kinda short cuz I'm working on another one that I like slightly more than this one and those chapters take a little more time to work on.
> 
> Let me know if you like this one. If so, you might like the other one.


End file.
